


WUT

by dork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, F/M, Fem! Furi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork/pseuds/dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WUT

"Brevety is the soul of wit, but _I am absolute._ Fuck this shit I'm out."


End file.
